waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is a 1977 American animated musical film produced by Walt Disney Productions and distributed by Buena Vista Distribution. It is the 22nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and first released on March 11, 1977 as a double feature with The Littlest Horse Thieves. Its characters have spawned an industry of sequels, television programs, clothing, books and toys, and also inspired an attraction of the same name at Disneyland, Walt Disney World, and Hong Kong Disneyland. A much more elaborate attraction also based on the film, opened in Tokyo Disneyland as Pooh's Hunny Hunt. Plot The film's content is derived from three previously released animated featurettes Disney produced based upon the Winnie-the-Pooh books by A. A. Milne: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966), Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968), and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974). Extra material used to link the three featurettes together was added to allow the stories to merge into each other. A fourth, shorter featurette was added to bring the film to a close. The sequence was based on the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner, where Christopher Robin has to leave the Hundred Acre Wood behind as he is starting school. In it, Christopher Robin and Pooh discuss what they liked doing together and the boy asks his bear to promise to remember him and to keep some of the memories of their time together alive. Pooh agrees to do so, and the film closes with The Narrator saying that wherever Christopher Robin goes, Pooh will always be waiting for him whenever he returns. Later featurette Six years after the release of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Disney commissioned a fourth feature based on the stories. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore premiered in theaters on March 11, 1983, but was never connected to the preceding films in any manner. Cast * Winnie The Pooh (character), voiced by Sterling Holloway * Piglet, voiced by John Fiedler * Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh), voiced by Junius Matthews * Tigger, voiced by Paul Winchell * Gopher, voiced by Howard Morris * Christopher Robin, voiced by Bruce Reitherman, Jon Walmsley and Timothy Turner * Eeyore, voiced by Ralph Wright * Owl (Winnie The Pooh), voiced by Hal Smith * Roo, voiced by Clint Howard, Dori Whitaker * Kanga, voiced by Barbara Luddy * Narrated by Sebastian Cabot Songs * Winnie the Pooh (performed by the Disney Chorus and Thurl Ravenscroft) * Up, Down, Touch the Ground (performed by Sterling Holloway) * Rumbly in My Tumbly (performed by Sterling Holloway) * I'm Just A Little Black Raincloud (performed by Sterling Holloway and Bruce Reitherman) * Mind Over Matter (performed by Sterling Holloway, Bruce Reitherman, Junius Matthews, Ralph Wright, Clint Howard, Barbara Luddy, John Fiedler and Hal Smith * Like a Rather Blustery Day (performed by Sterling Holloway) * The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (Paul Winchell) * Heffalumps and Woozles (performed by the Disney Chorus) * The Rain ,Rain, Rain, Came Down Down Down (performed by the Disney Chorus) * Hip-Hip Pooh-ray! (performed by Sterling Holloway, Paul Winchell, Jon Walmsley, Junius Matthews, Ralph Wright, Clint Howard, Barbara Luddy, John Fiedler and Hal Smith International premieres * United States: March 11, 1977 * United Kingdom: April 5, 1977 * Canada: May 15, 1977 * France: June 3, 1977 * Japan: July 2, 1977 * China: July 16, 1977 * Sweden: August 1, 1977 * West Germany: September 16, 1977 * Italy: October 4, 1977 * Norway: October 19, 1977 * Greece: November 24, 1977 * Argentina: December 5, 1977 * Brazil: December 5, 1977 * Hong Kong: December 5, 1977 * Denmark: December 13, 1977 * Austria: December 20, 1977 * Finland: December 20, 1977 * Australia: December 26, 1977 * Kenya: January 1, 1978 * Guatemala: January 25, 1978 * Cambodia: June 4, 1979 International titles * Brazil: As Aventuras do Ursinho Puff * Bulgaria: ? * Denmark: Peter Plys * Finland: Nalle Puh * France: Les aventures de Winnie l'ourson * Greece: O Winnie to arkoudaki * Hungary: Micimackó kalandjai * Iceland: AEvintýri Bangsímons * Italy: Le avventure di Winnie the Pooh * Japan: くまのプーさん 完全保存版 (Kumano Puu-san kanzen hozon-ban) Winnie the Pooh: The perfect save version * Mexico & Venezuela: Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh * Netherlands: Het Grote Verhaal van Winnie de Poeh * Norway: Filmen om Ole Brumm * Poland: Przygody Kubusia Puchatka * Portugal: As Extra Aventuras de Winnie the Pooh * Serbia: Mnoge pustolovine Vinija Pua * Spain: Lo mejor de Winnie the Pooh * Sweden: Filmen om Nalle Puh * West Germany: Die Abenteuer von Winnie Puh International releases For information about international dubs and releases, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/International. Category:1977 films Category:1970s Americans animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Wolfgang Reitherman Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films directed by John Lounsbery Category:Film scores by Buddy Baker Category:Musicals by the Sherman Brothers Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films